


we’ll be nothing but dust

by marshall_line



Series: green tea universe [3]
Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: — а если я захочу?— а захочешь?





	

**Author's Note:**

> *сиквел к [green tea is green](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8841061)

тэён двадцать три.

конфетти сыплются на их с тиффани головы; это такой захватывающий момент, он принадлежит не им, не их победа же. они стоят как раз позади сучжон. такой высокой, юной и по-настоящему счастливой. она поворачивается к ним, держа в руках приз. они радуются вместе с ней, прыгают и поздравляют. это не кажется таким формальным, не кажется только сонбэ-хубэ. тэён улыбается.

тэён запоминает блёстки на лице сучжон и её глаза, полные чего-то необъяснимо знакомого и почти родного. она не будет тогда думать об этом и сравнивать тоже не будет. 

 

тэён двадцать три.

у тэён внутри вселенная эмоций, она ещё не угасла, ещё не взорвалась, она ещё есть. тэён не знает, что потом там не останется ничего, кроме чёрных дыр; их ничто не заполнит — и они будут появляться с годами снова и снова; от людей: их неправильной любви, их прикосновений и слов; от полётов и падений; они будут с ней всегда. тэён не знает — но знает кто-то другой.

джессика говорит: эта песня ужасна, честно. хотя название тебе очень сейчас подходит. джессика не добавляет: ты так мерцаешь.

не переставай, а?

тэён двадцать три; ей, в общем-то, всё равно, о чём она говорит.

тэён всё равно, а потом уже правда.

поздно.

 

тэён перестаёт.

 

через два года мерцать просто некому.

 

тэён скоро двадцать восемь.

чёрных дыр в ней в несколько раз больше. они не затягиваются, а только растут в размерах. у тэён проблемы с алкоголем и одиночеством; у тэён померкло на фоне всего сердце; тэён успела слишком рано устать от жизни, от своей точно. ей ничего не говорят, теперь бесполезно.

как быстро всё меняется, когда тебя вдруг начинает это волновать. но особо нечему даже оставаться; и с ней тоже никто не—

у сучжон будто россыпь звёзд вместо веснушек; тэён боится с ней дышать; тэён боится, что они все опадут с её лица, если она сделает что-то не так, или растворятся в земле, забрав с собой весь свой огонь.

тэён устала; тэён боится.

 

сучжон говорит:

— мы можем быть как наша песня.

— но это же пыль?

— я ни разу не просила влюбляться в ответ, ты этого не сможешь, не в меня.

— а если я захочу?

— а захочешь?

 

тэён прикрывает дыры шарфами, воротниками свитеров, водолазок и пальто; тэён прячет их в песнях, от которых можно только некрасиво плакать по ночам или рано утром, когда ты ничего не успеваешь, когда никто не услышит, как ты им подпеваешь. тэён засыпает их конфетти и тоннами блёсток, фальшивыми красками и чужими цветами.

тэён делает вид, что мерцает снова.

 

тэён двадцать восемь.

она сцеловывает звёздную пыль с кожи сучжон — и от этого им обеим на одно мгновение становится легче; они старше и вроде бы должны быть умнее, а получается как-то, наверное, глупо—

как-то, наверное, совсем не так.

 

(тэён двадцать три — и весь мир перед ней; она отдаст ему всю свою любовь и всю себя, от начала и до конца, а он ничего ей не вернёт. тэён ничего и не попросит взамен. у неё ещё внутри. так много всего, так много)

 

сучжон спрашивает:

— а самой себе ты что-нибудь оставила?

— о чём ты—

— только не начинай тормозить, а.

— я правда не понимаю.

— а тебя хоть кто-то ещё понимает?

и сучжон не добавляет: моя сестра. сучжон смахивает отколовшиеся звёзды со щёк вместо слёз; сучжон не устала; сучжон не боится; ей хватит терпения. она слишком долго. училась её ненавидеть. ей сейчас двадцать три.

и миру она отдавать ничего не будет.

он этого не заслужил.

 

— а разве я—

— больше, чем кто-либо.

и сучжон не добавляет: но не больше, чем моя сестра.

 

они едут в машине, по радио крутят весь альбом sm the ballad уже по второму кругу. тэён не обращает на это внимания; они говорят о чём-то, наверное, о новом пальто, которое тэён привезла недавно из мадрида. оно оказалось ей не по размеру — и тэён отдала его сучжон. и поэтому их разговор скорее смахивает на ссору, потому что—

— зачем покупать то, что тебе не подходит?

— я думала, что подойдёт.

— ты его хоть примеряла?

— конечно.

— тогда почему ты—

— на самом деле я хотела попробовать сделать тебе приятное.

я хотела, чтобы между нами было что-то ещё.

_ты хотела?_

и сучжон резко тормозит. светофор переключается на красный, сучжон не может переключиться ни на что. красное, жёлтое, зелёное; красное—

звёзды на её лице похожи на искры. тэён их не трогает, тэён так страшно.

сучжон повторяет:

— ты хотела?

— а я не могу?

— а ты можешь?

 

загорается зелёный.

**Author's Note:**

> http://buttaerfly.tumblr.com/post/28691060494


End file.
